Calum Hood
Calum Thomas Hood is one of the Zodiac Heroes and one of the 2nd year students in university. He is the main protagonist of the series. Background Official Description Calum Thomas Hood is university student entering his 2nd year and he has cystic fibrosis and always brings an oxygen tank and nasal cannulas. When he and his peers were transferred to Auckland, New Zealand, they were staying in a creepy, old fashioned house. When exploring the place that night, something was glowing on the bookshelf. Luke accidently touched it when all of the sudden, he and his peers were falling down from the trap door to the underground. That's when they meet an old man who is the guardian. He is given the amulet of Wind which gives him the ability to make forceful winds from his hands. Whenever his powers are used, his pupils and irises disappear and his eyes become blue. Volume 1 Calum Thomas Hood is an Australian 23-year-old student with Aquarius-themed powers and is Raphael and Zoe's older brother. He also has cystic fibrosis. When he and his peers were about to enter their house in New Zealand, they were falling down all of the sudden. They soon met an AI who lead them to an office where they meet Sir Simon again. When he activates his powers this time, he has a light blue and black suit with blue-screened goggles and he can use his powers. Volume 2 Appearance He is shown to have messy and curly black/dark brown hair(shaved in live-action version), brown eyes and tan skin. He brings an oxygen tank and nasal cannula along the way. He wears a black shirt, black jeans and black shoes and wears a blue bracelet on his left wrist. His sleepwear consists of a black tank top and black shorts. He stands on 6 ft. 1 and is of average weight. He has an ahoge in the manga and anime version. Personality He is optimistic but can be shown a little frightened at creepy things like when he and his friends were out exploring the house at night. He is also shown to be arachnophobic which makes him afraid of spiders. Whenever he gets scared, he could cling on either Luke or Michael like a koala. He can also be really smart. He can also be concerned like how Ashton is being distant from his friends. He is also serious about his past like how he got punched on the ribs and has to stay in the hospital for a few weeks. He is also really cute like how he wrapped himself in a blanket or how his nasal cannula got loose. He can act somewhat childish like how curious is he or how he insists on watching Frozen on Netflix. He also has the habit of waking up late. He is also squeamish. He can also be easily excited when he is getting a transplant but he couldn't because he got infected 2 times. Etymology Despite the series mainly taking place in Australia and New Zealand and that Calum is of Scottish and Maori descent, Calum is a Scottish name and he has Scottish and Maori origin. It almost didn't make sense because the twins, Zoe is a Greek name and Raphael is a Hebrew name and they both have fairly European names. Calum's middle name, Thomas is a fairly British name which causes more confusion since Scottish and British people are not usually the same. And his last name, Hood is a Scottish last name so his name is mainly European unlike his sister, Mali who has a part Maori name. 'Calum' is Scottish Gaelic for 'dove king' and it commemorates the Latin name, 'Columbus' Powers and Abilities * Wind- His wind power is first used in the Prologue. He can use it to make powerful winds from his hands and can even make a tornado. * Healing- His healing power is first used in Season 6 when he held Connor's hand and his powers are used. He can use it to heal his friends who were hit by Chase. Trivia * Calum is one of the 16 main characters who have brown eyes(the others being Shawn, Zoe, Wendy, Raphael, Kan, Bindi, Brad, Jamie, Annika, Brent, Bea, Kris, Yao, Yuto and Tanya) and the 25 to be brunettes(the others being Justin, Devan, Troye, Shawn, Niall, Zoe, Wendy, Raphael, Kan, Aidan, Harry, Nia, Brad, Connor, Jamie, Annika, Brent, Kris, Louis, Yao, Yuto, James, Tanya, and Ben) * He was born on 25 January 1996 which makes his Zodiac sign Aquarius and his powers are Wind and Healing * As of Chapter 5: The Next Day, he is of Scottish(on his father's side) and Maori(on his mother's side) ancestry * He was originally going to be mute until later in the series but this characteristic is scrapped and given to Connor * Calum with cystic fibrosis is reused from 5 Seconds of Summer: Awakening * Calum is the only character who gets exhausted after overusing his powers. Mostly his healing powers. It happened 3 times, the first is when he tries to bring Connor back to life, the second is when he tries to put Brad back to consciousness and third when he tries to heal James' wrist which is broken * Calum's unfortunate event is when his sister, Mali went missing in the Qantas flight. Category:The Darkest Awakening Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Good characters Category:Male Characters